Camp Hetalia
by Fortrylle
Summary: The nations are on their way to Camp Hetalia for a week! Can they survive together, or will all hell break loose? Various pairings.
1. Chapter 1: On Our Way

Camp Hetalia

"I SAID get your stuff off of mine!"

"It's going to the same place! Deal with it!"

"I don't want your germs all over everything!"

"Your the ones with germs, you tomato-head!"

"Who are you calling a tomato-head!?"

And the day started. It was early in the morning, seven a.m. to be exact. All the nations were going on a week-long trip to Camp Hetalia.

A week with everyone? This would definitely not turn out well. Norway leaned his head back against the loading bus and sighed. Why was

he going on this trip again? The fighting had already started, and they weren't even on the bus yet!

He grabbed his bag from beside him and casually walked over to the loading area. He swung his bag up into the moving van, and walked towards the bus they would be using to get there. The actual camp was about seven hours from here. Seven hours... on a bus... with these crazy people. He sighed once again, and hopped onto the bus looking around to see if Iceland had entered the bus yet. Sadly, Iceland wasn't on yet so he found a free seat and sat down.

"I don't CARE for the last time what your pet chick did!"

"You know you do! It's too awesome to NOT care!"

This would be a very long bus ride.

-----

Japan looked at the bright sky and smiled. He hadn't been camping before! He got onto the bus and saw America already sitting with England.

"Yo! Japan! Over here!" America called to him. He smiled again, and nodded making his way towards the two. Taking the seat next to him he turned to the others.

"So.. what is... camping like?" He asked them with a hint of confusion, would it be fun..? Or would it be... horrible?  
"It's the best thing ever! Hiking, and swimming, and ghost stories at night! And running around in the dark when all the others had fallen asleep!"

Suddenly the whole 'camping thing' was leaning towards... horrible, but first experiences always seemed like that, right?

"Nihon, aru!" Japan turned his head towards the new voice and saw China making his way towards him only to be pulled into a seat a few up from him.

"China sit vith me, da?"

"...aru.."

"I think this will be fun." Japan turned back to the other two.

"Of course it will! You totally have to cab with me, Japan!"

"Oh, bloody hell, trust me you DON'T want to cab with him." England grimaced and looked out the window.

"Cab..?" Like I said, Japan was new to camping.

"Short for cabin!"  
"C-C-Cabins?!" Japan's eyes grew wide, "Like wood houses with bugs and scorpions crawling everywhere?"

"Well.. in a way, yeah, but they're much better! They're not as.. woody and buggy as you'd think!"

Japan sighed and turned away to look out the window on his side.

-----

**Okay so listen. This chapter is short but the next ones I'll try to make longer, and sorry but chapters may come out sort of slow.. computer is sort of broken. hehe! Well i think it'll be a very funny and cute, fluffy, dramatic.. and romantic story! lots of pairings! ^^ r&r tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

**I don't own Hetalia, btw.**

**-----**

**Chapter 2 -Camp Hetalia**

The bus started, and all the excitement from everybody was just rushing around.

"Here we go!" America shouted, and everyone raised their voices in agreement.

About four hours into the trip everyone's excitement had disappeared and they were either asleep or just lazily talking to one another. Iceland had finally found Norway and the two were falling asleep all over each other, with Denmark behind them with a magic marker.

England was arguing with America over some dumb topic, and America wasn't even paying attention.

Romano was laughing his head off at the back of the bus after Hungary had found some way to kick Prussia, _hard_ in the vital regions, with Prussia sliding down to the bottom of the bus in agony.

Hong Kong looked like he was on the verge of insanity as Korea kept talking, rather loudly and obnoxiously, with Taiwan shaking her head at the two with pity for Hong Kong.

Japan just sat smiling in his seat, eating some sushi he had managed onto the bus and looking out his window at the scenery. He was having second thoughts after America's brief little description, but of course Japan took everything said to him seriously. He thought that camping would be like, well.. he didn't know what he had thought about camping before as he hadn't really known about it before America announced it to everyone. Maybe he thought it would be indoors? As much as he loved nature, roughing it out in the wilderness and in cabins, and climbing up mountains and swimming in who knows what's infested the water up there, didn't sound very appealing to him.

He plopped another roll into his mouth, and turned to look at everyone on the bus. Seeing their bored faces kind of made him sleepy. He finished his sushi and laid his head against the window for a short nap.

-----

"Hey! Per! Look!" Denmark yelled in the Norwegian's ear.

"W-What the hell?!" Norway jumped at his voice smacking Denmark in the face with his head.

"Ow..." He said pitifully rubbing his chin.

"We're here!" Finland chirped up. Finland and Sweden were sitting in the seat horizontal to Iceland and Norway. Norway looked out the window, and gaped. The bus was going down a rode into this mountainess valley, he could see a river running in between it and he could see all the cabins lined up. It was.. beautiful, amazing!

"Wow... that is something," he turned around to Denmark and smacked him over the head "What the hell were you doing so close to my face!?"

"Hey, hey, calm down Norgey~!"

"Don't call me that, you idiot!"

Iceland was stirring beside Norway, apparently he had woken up from the noise of the two and he was staring emotionlessly at the window.

"We're...here already?"

"Guess'so.."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"W-What?!"

-----

"Ah~! Lovii look at that~" Spain said happily climbing over Lovino to look out the window.

"I can see it, now get off me dammit!" He yelled in Spain's face trying to shove the Spainard away from him.

"Haha~ I bet all those mountains wish they were as awesome as me!!" Prussia laughed hanging over the side of Lovino and Spain's seat. Lovino turned around and gave him a look as if a UFO had come down into the valley and crushed everything, or something around that.

"What the fu-"

ERRRK.

Lovino flew forward smashing his face in the seat in front of him. The bus had stopped.

"Augh, dammit!!" He spluttered standing up. The bus gave one final ERK and Lovino flew over the next seat face first.

"AHAHA. That's why you don't stand up in buses, stupid!!" Prussia laughed loudly.

"Why you-!"

"Alright let's get off everyone!" Before Lovino could say anything America was already jumping up and down and he practically fell off the bus.

"What an idiot.." England said shaking his head, and following America off the bus.

-----

Everyone's stuff was in the middle of a field, and they were each given a cabin number as to which cabin they would be in. Japan slowly picked up his stuff and looked at his number.

**Cabin 4**

He started making his way towards where the numbered cabins were, while others went towards the cabins with letters on them. After quite a long trek up the path he found Cabin 4. He could see others were already in there... this could be interesting.

Walking through the open door he saw America with his shirt already off, and England mumbling curses with his face red as anything.

"H-How did you get here so fast?" Japan said to them, setting his things down on an empty bed and grimacing at the poor skinny, uncomfortable looking mattress.

"That bloody bastard picked me up and ran!" England yelled at America who just shrugged it off.

Some loud voices came from the cabin next door and he could already tell who had that cabin. He walked out to see how they would be settling in.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOUR IN MY CABIN!"

"Hahahaha~ You totally WANTED me in your cabin!"

"YOUR THE LAST ONE I WANT TO BE IN A CABIN WITH!"

"Ohh really~? What about, West?"

"AND HIM."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" He turned his head and saw Hungary standing on the porch of the cabin across from them, Cabin 2.

"How bout' ya' come over here and make me, pretty girll?" Prussia did some creepy pose and winked.

"AS IF."

A long week indeed.

-----

**AN:// Well just to clear something up, since Norway, Iceland, and Denmark don't have names I gave them some. **

**Norway is Per, Iceland is Fridrik, and Denmark is Damian. :P **


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Start

**I'm backk! New chapter! ^^ Enjoy!**

**CAMP HETALIA  
CHAPTER 3**

**----**

"Ne~ Ne~ Gerrmmanyy~ This is our cabin!"

Japan lifted up his head form unpacking and looked at the door of their cabin, held back by a rock. A very happy Italian found his way inside and started gaping in awe. Japan really didn't see what was all that interesting about some dusty cabin that would apparently be in chaos in a few hours.

The brunette was bouncing around, like always, and almost fell through one of the open windows. He regained himself quite quickly and started to climb up onto a top bunk.

"Germanyy, you take bottom bunk!" The Italian looked over at the blonde who was still standing in the doorway with an unsure look on his face, but he always had that look when he was around Italy.

"O-Okay.." He said and started making his way towards his bunk.

"Man, this is going to be soo much fun! I wonder who else is in our c abin!" America said coming out of the bathroom noticing the Italian and the German.

"Make way, make way! Gorgeous is here!"

"Fuck." England said covering his eyes with both hands. France stepped into the cabin, with his sunglasses on his head and bags in hand. He looked like he just came back from a long vacation in some tropical fantasy place.

Everyone had gone silent, not because of France though, but because of who entered the cabin next. Japan grimaced, _America did say we were going to have the biggest cabin_, he thought to himself.

"Where will I sleep, da?"

"Uhh.. anywhere's fine! But I'm bunking with Englanddd~!" America chirped and started climbing up on to the top bunk, above England.

"It's just one bad thing after another, isn't it?" England glared up at America who was leaning over the side staring lovingly down at him.

"Uhm, I'm going to see how the others are settling in.." Japan said quietly trying to get out of the cabin as fast as he could. He would not sleep well tonight.

"Don't fall in the river and drown!" Was the last thing he heard as he left, he frowned – now all the worst-case scenarios were in his head! He shook his head and hopped down onto the little stone path that connected each cabin, walking straight past Cabin 1 who was louder than hell.

"NO! You are NOT sleeping near me! I don't know what you would do to me!!"

"Aww~ Come on, Lovi~"

"GET AWAY."

He heard a loud crash and started walking faster. Maybe he would head towards the letter cabins? The first one was, of course, Cabin A which seemed almost uninhabited to Japan, but the door was open. This cabin seemed a lot nicer than their's. Probably because it had just been swept, as the broom was leaning against their window.

"Hello?" Japan said, peeking into the cabin. He was met with a stoic… _scary_ stare. Japan voluntarily stepped back with a shiver.

"Stop scaring everyone like that, Su-san!" The higher-pitched friendly voice, made Japan sigh with relief as he automatically knew who's cabin this was.

"Ah, Japan! Moi moi!" Finland said walking up with a slight hop in his step, and a big smile on his face. Automatically, Japan noticed Sweden's features calm.

"Uhm, hello."

"So! How are you guys settling in? Any problems already? Why are you over here?" Fin asked his smile getting wider.

"Uh- Uh.. fine, I suppose.. and uh, I guess- and I'm over here because I was seeing how everyone else was doing.. I guess." Japan said sort of nervously, this probably wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Well, that's good! Norway and Denmark are already arguing back there." He motioned to the back of the cabins where Japan could hear some muffled voices, and he could only make out some of the words.

"Care- "

"Yeah- do- hah!"

"What- that's- ..pid."

"Oh- whatever- you-"

"GROSS!"

"Well I think I'll be going.." Japan said slowly, sort of disturbed at this "family."

"Alright, see ya' tonight at dinner!"

"Ah.. yes."

----

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard come out of that stupid mouth of yours!" Norway made a face at Denmark, and stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ah, but it's true. I heard it from America."

"You actually believe that guy!?"

"Of course! Ahah."

"Uhm.. Nor-"

"Your even stupider than I thought!"

Norway crossed his arms and sat down on his bunk, turning to Iceland fixing him with an unemotional stare.

"You say something?"

"Uh.. no." Iceland shook his head. He rose from where he was sitting and headed out of the cabin. He thought he had heard Japan. He stood on their cabin porch and looked around, then he spotted him. Japan was bending over looking at something on the ground.

"Uh, Japan?"

"H-Hai?!" Japan jumped and looked up with shocked eyes, straightening his back.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, it was uh.. n-nothing.. I thought I saw something shine, probably the sun on a nail, heh. W-What are you doing?" Japan smiled at the young Icelandic boy.

"I wanna go with you to see the other cabins." At least that's what he thought Japan was doing, he might be wrong considering him seeing the Japanese boy staring at invisible objects in the dirt.

"Oh.. you heard me? Uh, of course you can!" He never really had talked to Iceland before, so he wasn't all that sure of how the boy acted, or anything like that, but I guess this would be good… bonding time?

----

Japan said goodbye to Iceland, and headed back down the path towards his own cabin, it was getting dark and _he_ was getting hungry.

FWUSH.

Japan stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wider than the moon.

"OHMYGOSH! Japan! I'm soo sorry!" Hungary was heading down the path towards him, "I totally did not mean to almost kill you! It was meant for someone else!"

What?

"Uh.. it's okay?"

"Aw! Your not hurt are you? Damnit Prussia! I'm going to beat you twice as hard for making me almost kill poor Japan!" Japan was starting to think Hungary was bipolar…

"AHAHAH! I didn't make you do anything, crazy woman!!" Prussia fell down into the grass from behind a tree laughing his butt off.

Wait, what did she throw?

"I'll try not to do it again! I'm sorry!" Hungary smiled and picked up what she had thrown, it was a frying pan.

_Oh, it's just a frying pan.. wait, a frying pan?!_ Japan thought, _Where did she get that thing?!_ Japan shook his head and cautiously headed back to his cabin.

----

**Ahah. Uh. What pairings do you guys wanna see? I was thinking of throwing in some kind of interesting pairings too, like IcelandJapan xD Ahah. Well R&R and I'll get another chapter out soon! ******


	4. Chapter 4: Just Shut Up Already

Okay I'm trying again at longer chapters... gah. Enjoy! And since you guys wanted to see some IcelandJapan, I'll do it! BWAHA. I love putting Japan in awkward positions!! *Ahem*

**CHAPTER 4**

**CAMP HETALIA**

**----**

When Japan reached his own cabin, he wasn't at all shocked to hear loud screaming, stuff thrown everywhere, Italy upside down hanging from the rafters of the cabin (apparently purposely since he looked like he was having a lot of fun, and saying "Germany! Come join me!"), and a knocked out… China?! Okay, so China was in their cabin too… who else?!

He could hear a bunch of different songs coming from the other cabins, but he decided he was _not_ going to go back out and investigate. He made his way over to China who was starting to move.

"China…?" Japan said staring at him.

"Japan-aru..?" He blinked, and sat up.

"Yeah. What happened…?" Maybe he didn't want to know.

"I walked in… and I woke up… on the floor?!" Yeah, he didn't want to know.

He left China, who was frantically talking and giving anxious glances around the cabin. Japan sat down on his bed, and stared at Italy (who was actually _falling _off the ceiling…) He was getting awfully hungry. Hopefully they wouldn't have disgusting food like he usually heard about, but he also heard five nations had signed up to cook, tonight was probably Fin-

CRASH

Japan jumped at turned his head towards the noise, coming from the bathroom.

"YOU BROKE IT?! Are you serious?! You fucking broke it?!" That was England.

"Ahahahahah…" That was America, "Ahah! It's getting everywhere!" He saw America stumble out of the bathroom, dripping wet and his face red from laughter.

"I never knew you were so strong, da..." Russia came out, slapping America on the back (probably letting him know that if he even tried to surpass Russia in 'being strong' he would get it.) Japan got up to investigate, and was blasted in the face with water as he neared the bathroom.

"Shit!" Japan heard England yell, "America get in here and help me!"

Japan wiped the water off his face, and cautiously peered into the bathroom. He could see water gushing out of one of the shower heads. How did it break…? Wouldn't the water of had to be on for it to be spilling out everywhere, or not…?

"Oh, Japan! You can help me!" England said grabbing Japan by the rest and pulling him into the line of fire (or water.) "Just get in there and shut off the water!"

"Sh-Shut off the water?" Japan said nervously, how was he supposed to do that?

"Yeah," England said with a confident face, "Use these, and just cut off the water."

Japan was handed a big pair of pliers that he could barely hold himself. He nodded slowly and gulped. That water looked pretty strong; he could probably break a bone since he was so small. He found a way to get behind the water and creep into the stall, apparently the door had broken off too. He was the shower head dangling, and the entrance for the water. It was held together by quite a bit of metal, and he was not good at… (What was this, home improvement maybe?)

He reached up with the pliers and cut everything he could, with his eyes closed. The rushing water sound and America's annoying laughter had stopped, so he guessed he had done it. _Crack, crack._ Or not? He dropped the pliers and jumped out of the stall, sliding against the floor and into the wall. More water was pouring out and much fiercer too. Then he heard a scream.

He gathered himself and stood up, limping out of the bathroom. England had gotten out sooner to scold America. He could hear loud steps and grunts coming from outside their cabin, then much to his luck, Romano stormed in. A towel around his waist, and his hair wet.

"Ahhhh~ Brother!" Feliciano said, dangling (once again) from a rafter, this time not over the protection of a bed, with a frantic Germany beneath him ready to catch if he fell. Romano looked up at his brother with a 'What the fuck…' face, but just as quick as he had come into their cabin he regained his rage. America (like a reflex) pointed at Japan, who was soaking wet and holding his leg.

"YOU GUYS SHUT OFF THE WATER?!" He yelled at Japan more than the others.

"You take showers at this time?" Japan said smoothly.

"Well of cou-" Romano stopped and his eyes drooped, and suddenly he was on the ground. Feliciano also fell from the ceiling and into Germany's arms.

"Fiesta time."

"Ohhhh! We have a naked Romano asleep in our cabin~" France chirped up and started making his way towards the sleeping Italian.

"Don't even think about it!" France stopped and looked up to see Spain standing in the doorway. "Romano's hero is here to save the day!" He made some kind of freaky pose, and scooped Romano up in his arms before France could steal him away.

"See! Romano appreciates it when Spain picks him up!" America (very loudly) told England.

"He's asleep you idiot, if you haven't noticed." England told him, crossing his arms and gritting his teeth.

Spain gave France a 'don't think about it' smile, and skipped off, with France left pouting.

"Ahh~ but Feliciano is asleep~" France said his eyes lighting up, earning a kick to the head from a certain German.

And Japan sighed. He most definitely would not sleep well tonight.

----

Dinnertime finally came, the bad thing… Finland was cooking, and that kid ate some pretty weird things. He was happy, as always, and prancing around the kitchen like a ballerina. Japan looked at the food he was serving and grimaced.

"Ah! Japan! Hello, again! What we have here is Lox."

"L-Lox..?"

"Yes! It's a cured salmon fillet, and we have bagels to go with it!"

Japan stood still for awhile just staring, "Okay. I'll take that."

"Here you go!" He chirped. Japan just nodded still a little unsure. He took his place next to his siblings. Hong Kong was staring at his food, and Korea was eating like a pig. Taiwan was seated at a table with the other girls, and China was sitting next to Russia (strangely.) Japan slowly took a bite of his food, and smiled. It was pretty good. He knew he wouldn't get much conversation out of his brothers, so he looked around the eating hall. It was also a cabin, but much bigger and fancier (well as fancy as cabins can get), it had high ceilings and polished floors, and big windows. Outside the blue river could be seen, and the moon sparkling upon it. Japan finished pretty quickly wanting to go take a peak around the campsite, which was pretty big.

He got up and emptied his plate, and headed outside. Woo, it was cold.

----

Iceland saw Japan get up and leave without another person, which wasn't a smart idea being in the wilderness.

"Uhm, excuse me." He said quietly to the others at his table, which were just the other Nordics minus Finland who was running around like an overzealous mad man asking if everything was okay.

"Yeah, sure, where you going?" Norway asked taking another bite of his food.

"Back to the cabin, I forgot something..." He said anxiously wanting to get out the door. He nodded to the others, grabbed his brown coat and followed Japan's footsteps. The air down in the valley where they were was pretty cold, but the river was probably adding to the temperature, seeing as it was named the Frio (which meant Cold.) He was used to the weather though. He saw Japan a little ways ahead heading towards the road. He picked up his pace, and called out to him. Japan just kept walking. He was now following the road, passing the baseball and tennis courts.

"Japan!" He called again this time catching the boy's attention.

"Ah, Iceland-san!" Japan said, stopping so Iceland could catch up.

"You can call me Fridrik if you want…" He told him, panting.

"Ah, alright Fridrik, I'm Kiku. Honda Kiku." Japan smiled at him.

"Okay, Kiku. W-Where are you… going, exactly?" He asked, regaining his breath.

"For a look around the campsite, I thought I'd get myself better acquainted with this place."

"Oh, ok. I'll come with you. Two is always better than one, right?"

Japan nodded and smiled again. They headed farther down the road, the night getting darker and colder with each step they took. They came across a tiny little set of stairs that was practically embedded in undergrowth and bushes.

"Oh? I wonder where this leads to." Japan said examining it.

"Maybe we should find out." Iceland said to the other boy, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs. They could hardly see where they were going in the dark, but luckily there were hand rails to follow. When they reached the top it looked like a nature walk pathway. There were two paths leading out of a clearing. The moonlight was making it a little easier to see and they chose the path that led right. The path got narrower as they went along making them have to get closer together, plus it was cold, and apparently Iceland hadn't let go of Japan's hand.

They walked a bit further until they came to a clearing that had a pretty big square of cement in the middle.

"Come on!" Iceland said pulling Japan along. Iceland let go of his hand and lay back on the cement putting his coat under his head, and just looking up at the stars. Japan did the same, but he didn't have anything to put under his head.

"Me and Per would always look up at the stars like this." Iceland said a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Per…?" Japan turned to look at the platinum-haired boy.

"Ah, sorry, Norway."

"Oh." Japan nodded, "It is nice that you can see all the stars out here, where I live there are too many bright lights… they block out all of them."

"It's a shame."

"Yes." The sky lit up as one of the stars exploded and shot off.

"Oh! A shooting star! Make a wish Kiku!" Japan closed his eyes then reopened them and turned to look at Iceland again, the other boy's eyes were still closed.

"Oh, man… I told Norway I'd be back at the cabin, we should go." Iceland said sitting up.

"Oh, yeah. They'll be worried." Japan agreed getting up; suddenly Iceland reached in and kissed him on the lips. Japan was so glad that it was nighttime and Iceland wouldn't notice his furious blushing.

"I-Ice..." Japan mumbled into the kiss. Iceland pulled away and got to his feet.

"Let's go."

----

Japan stumbled back to his cabin in a daze and his face still red. Why did…? He could hear music blaring from his own cabin, and of course, the insults ringing from their neighboring cabin.

_Ay-ay, I got this one for the radio, ay-ay. I'm looking for a single girl tonight… cause baby I can be the man to treat you right, so Imma grab you by the hand and pull your body close, hay Shorty._

"What is this nonsense?" England said coming out of the bathroom a toothbrush in his mouth and picking up America's iPod.

"I can't sleep without music, ha-ha! You don't mind do you?" America said plugging in his iPod charger.

"I do mind thank you very much." England said setting it down.

"Awesome! I have the best playlist ever!" Apparently, that was 'I _don't_ mind' in America's ears. He earned a grunt from England.

Japan sat down on his bed and lay back, closing his eyes. Soon, all the lights were off and America's iPod was still playing.

_Looking for a single girl tonight (single girl tonight), ohhh…_

"I FLIPPIN LOVE THAT SONG." He heard from the other cabin.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO BED PRUSSIA."

----

**Totally struggled with this, but it was five pages :D that's better than three. Well I kicked off with the IceJap thing… I hope it turns out good ayah. The Frio River is a real river down where I went to camp, it means cold in Portuguese.**

**Well, what do you think? Hah… When they wake up they're going on a 1-hour hike! Whoop, whoop! Oh yeah, I'm basing this all on my adventure at camp. Ha-ha….**


	5. Chapter 5: Get A Move On!

Another chapter ^^; ehheh... I hope I don't start getting lazy or anything, I'm not really feeling this story right now... oh well.

CHAPTER 5

CAMP HETALIA

---

"He's waking up~"

"I can see that you idiot!"

Iceland slowly opened his eyes to see the faces of Denmark and Norway (very close to his) with very serious looks on their faces. Oh, boy.

"Uhm. What's going on…?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up leaning against the wall his bed was against.

"Why don't you tell _us_?" Norway said folding his arms and sitting on the bed.

"Uh… I don't understand you two… what are you talking about?"

"We're talking about last night!" Norway put on a scary look and glared at Iceland "Denmark and I saw you go the opposite way of our cabin! And when dinner was over you still weren't here! Where the heck could you be at nighttime in a place like this?!"

Iceland was at a loss for words. Norway looked thoroughly pissed off, and Denmark looked… well, like Denmark.

"I was taking a look around." Well, it wasn't all a lie.

"Why? We're going hiking today that'll be plenty of looking around… and if you wanted to do it at nighttime you could've just asked America to put you on the list for the night hike."

"I wanted to be by myself." Iceland could tell he said the wrong thing by the sudden change of emotion all over Norway's face.

"Whatever Iceland," Norway sighed getting up "We've never kept secrets from each other before. I don't see what could change that now. Come on Denmark, go find the crow bar."

"Crow bar? Oohh, Norgee~ I didn't know you rolled that way~" Denmark said wrapping his arms around Norway from the back."

"Get off me, you idiot!" Norway said blushing, "I could've sworn I overheard that Italian saying he was in charge of waking up everyone… just to be prepared when he comes into our cabin is all." Denmark nodded simply and went off to go find a crow bar…

"Look how big the fish is I caught!" Finland said happily coming in through the doorway, with Sweden following behind. "And I caught it with my hands!"

Iceland just sat in his bed and watched the others. They wouldn't understand (would they?). He'd never really been in love before either. He wouldn't even know how to tell Norway, but something in him felt jumbled up and he might've even recognized it as… guilt. Norway was his best friend, and Norway was right; they'd never kept anything from each other! He sighed and stood up running his hands through his hair.

Finland and Sweden looked so much in love that they were even calling each other 'husband and wife'… or at least Sweden was. Would Finland know how to deal with all these emotions? No, he couldn't trust the Finnish boy; what if he told Norway or someone else? He didn't want to take that risk.

He could deal with his emotions by himself. He would most likely see Japan again today; maybe he could talk to him. Maybe…

---

"Happy happy, joy joy! Happy joy, joy!" Italy sang quite loudly while bouncing around Cabin 1; his brother's cabin (and probably the most violent because of it). He pulled off the sheets of the temporary residents and jumped on them. "Get up, get up! It's Tuesday~"

"Oof!" Romano grunted as his brother jumped on top of him, smiling. "What the hell Feliciano!?"

"It's time to wakkke upp~"

"Ugh," Romano got out of his bed and walked over to Prussia's bed. Waking them up might be fun. He smacked Prussia over the head and screamed 'GET UP YOU BASTARD' straight into his ear, causing the other boy to jump up and accidentally smack his head on Romano's. Ohh... now wouldn't be the time to be in Cabin 1. Too bad Spain was so dense he didn't realize the angry tension rising up in the cabin. Feliciano certainly did as he happily bounced out in a split second.

"Good morning, Lovi~" Spain said setting his hand on Romano's shoulder. Bad move. Romano spun around, one hand on his head and the other grabbing the Spaniard's hand.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me. Bastard." Romano managed to squeeze out through gritted teeth his face turning redder with each word. It was also good thing Austria and Switzerland were early risers; as they had left the cabin earlier.

----

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" America yelled at the crowd of nations (he was standing on a picnic table), "Today we are having our one-hour hike, and tonight we will all be going on a night hike!"

"All of us? I thought only if you wanted to you could go-aru!!" China said, slamming his fist down on the picnic table.

"Well haha, do to my good list-making and organizing skills we will all be going on the hike! Fun right?" America laughed, earning groans of annoyance from the others.

"You idiot. You should've told me to help you with the list." England was sitting in the grass, messing with a caterpillar.

"I would've if this bird hadn't eaten it!" England just gave him a 'Are you retarded?' look.

"You have thirty minutes to change into good hiking clothes, get all your stuff packed, and well get back to this place! Alright?! GO!" America jumped off the table and all the others lazily started walking away.

"This'll be good!" America laughed walking over to Japan and slapping him on the back.

"Ah, yes…" Japan was very on edge today; the whole time America had been talking he had been shooting nervous glances everywhere. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Iceland today, but this tiny feeling inside of him just made him want to leave with the white-haired boy and go back to that starry wonderland they had been in the night before.

----

Thirty minutes later.

"Okay everyone! You ready?! Let's go!" America shouted grabbing England by the hand and leading the way.

"Let go of my hand, you yank." England grumbled, turning red.

"We're going to follow this path towards the river, and then walk through the river okay?!" America turned his head slightly and called out to the other nations.

"RIVER?!" Iceland heard one of the nations in front of him call out.

"Yeah! It'll be really cold, and stay along the borders and don't just stand there! There are some leeches, but if you keep moving they won't get to you. Also, you might wanna grab a partner and hold hands, 'cause it's really slippery and you don't wanna fall on your butt, haha!"

He could see some of the nations taking hands with each other as the river came into view. Finland and Sweden, Lichtenstein and Switzerland, Spain and a very unwilling Romano, Feliciano and Germany, and the list went on and on. Beside him he could hear Norway fidgeting as Denmark grabbed onto his hand. He didn't really have anyone to hold hands with so he decided to go through the river without a partner; as long as he stood next to his other Nordic friends he'd be okay, right?

Now it was time to go through the river. As everyone started walking through the girls started squealing.

"Ahah! It's really cold!" Hungary shrieked.

"Want me to warm ya' up, baby?" Prussia slid over beside her and accidentally stepped in a hole, making him fall into the water… face first. Hungary deliberately stepped on his hand and laughed walking off.

"Sorry, pretty boy. I'd rather you not." Prussia lifted his head and saw Hungary send a smile at Austria a few ways up.

Iceland casually stepped into the river and began his tread through the water. He was looking around anxiously trying to spot Japan. Finally he saw the black-haired Japanese boy walking next to America and England; he looked like he was laughing. Iceland lowered his eyes. This next feeling, was it… jealousy?

He decided to ignore it halfway through the river by listening to his friends.

"Ohh! Look at that one, Su-san!"

"Ah-ah… Fin d'nt pick it up!"

"And so then…"

"I don't care, Denmark."

Iceland sighed.

"Hey," Norway lightly punched him in the arm his face filling up with worry, "What's wrong, Fri?"

Iceland looked at the blonde and smiled, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about a few things, having a lot of different feelings about stuff lately."

"Ahh the bridge to manhood, it's a… painful thing, I guess." Denmark laughed.

"Shut up, Denmark, I highly doubt he's talking about puberty!" Norway slapped him over the head, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water. "ARGH!"

"Ahahah! Maybe it's a beautiful thing!" Denmark laughed, helping the Norwegian boy up.

"Ah, land… I can see it." Norway shook his hair, and squeezed Denmark's hand tighter; he didn't want to fall on his butt again.

----

Japan sat down on a rock and traded out his water shoes for his hiking shoes, and looked down the path. He wasn't all that skilled at climbing hills, and all that. He hoped he could last.

"Alright, is everyone ready to start trekking?" America called out to everyone.

"T-Trekking-aru..?" China sighed, standing up and shaking dirt from his shorts.

"Yup!" America said simply and started walking up the path.

Iceland stepped onto dry land, with a cursing Norway following after him. His eyes were locked on the black-haired boy the whole time. He could see his hair swaying in the slight wind and his eyes glittering with curiosity. Iceland shook his head to clear the thoughts away, why doesn't he just go talk to him? Oh yeah, because Norway was right behind him, and when Norway got curious he did a lot of investigating, but he really wanted to talk to him.

He looked back and saw Norway pulling off his shirt, and of course Denmark was watching him. He took this chance and ran into the crowd of nations in front of him. Finally he spotted Japan taking pictures of some flowers up ahead.

"J-Japan!" He called out. Japan looked up from his picture taking and accidentally took a picture of Iceland. Japan smiled nervously and waved at him.

"Hello, Iceland-san."

"Hey…" Iceland said, panting. "Can I walk with you?"

"Of course." Iceland could see a faint redness appearing on the Japanese boy's face, and he smiled at that. Maybe he was having an effect on Japan. Well of course he was, I mean he went out on a limb and kissed the boy last night!

"HEY GERMANY! LOOK AT ME!" Japan and Iceland looked over to see Italy standing on a very narrow cliff… jumping up and down.

"ITALLLYYY! GET DOWN!"

"BUT ITS FUN GERMA-… ny.." And he fell. OFF OF A VERY STEEP HILL.

"ITALY!!!!" Germany screamed and went into mega-German mode, and raced down the Cliffside. Shocked noises started coming from the other nations, and Iceland and Japan exchanged concerned looks.

A few silent moments passed, and Germany came back up the hillside carrying a limp Italian. Hungary gasped, and Romano covered his eyes.

"Is he… alright?" England said walking up to his side.

"He's breathing." Germany said with a happy sigh. Everyone mimicked his sigh, except for Romano was right now flipping out.

"Is he broken? Hurt? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU POTATO BASTARD." Romano started screaming, Spain just calmly held him the best he could.

"I'll take him back to camp, and check him out there." Germany said already walking back towards the river.

"Be careful, and don't slip." England called after him, earning a small yeah from Germany.

"Wow." Iceland said quietly, Japan apparently hearing him.

"Yeah…"

They both looked at each other, and Iceland smiled.

"You know, I'll protect you so you won't fall off a cliff." Japan smiled in agreement.

"WHAT." Iceland spun around to face a very… pissed off blonde.

"Oh… hi, Norway.."


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Always Have It

CHAPTER 6

CAMP HETALIA!

----

In the last chapter:

"Wow." Iceland said quietly, Japan apparently hearing him.

"Yeah…"

They both looked at each other, and Iceland smiled.

"You know, I'll protect you so you won't fall off a cliff." Japan smiled in agreement.

"WHAT." Iceland spun around to face a very… pissed off blonde.

"Oh… hi, Norway..."

----

"C-Can I talk to you for a minute, Icy?" Norway said grabbing Iceland's wrist and pulling him over to an area no one was standing around.

"Uh, Nor-"

"What the fuck was that about?!" Norway started "'Oh Japan I'll protect you don't worry~'"

"I totally didn't sound like that." Iceland said, starting to get mad.

"You should've heard yourself!"

"Can I at least explain to you?"

"Yes, I'd like to hear about this you traitor."

"Traitor?!" What was Norway doing? How could he be a traitor… maybe he was talking about the fact that Norway had just overheard something that could be connected with love and that Iceland hadn't mentioned a 'love' of any sort to him at all. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Well first off, I'm not a traitor! I just didn't want to tell you!"

"Okay, you're not, whatever, but… why wouldn't you tell me something like this? Are we not best friends? Do best friends not tell each other everything?!" Norway was pretty pissed off.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Per… It's just I thought you would take everything differently, that's all."

"So… are you and Japan…?"

"No."

"Oh, are you going to-"

"Actually, I'm not sure."

"WHAT?"

Why was Norway being so shocked about everything? He was usually so emotionless and he only got angry at Denmark. Oh wait, that's right… By now, both of them were getting suspicious looks and Japan was sitting on a rock splashing his feet in the river. He looked so adorable just sitting there… so carefree, and so… gorgeous…

"Friiiddrriikk…" Norway's annoyed voice brought Iceland out of his daze.

"Oh, uhm… well you see, I think… I might be falling for him." Norway sighed, his facial expressions turning to understanding.

"Well, don't tell me this!"

"Wait, you just got pissed cause I didn't!"

"No, I mean, tell _him_ you love him, not me. Sorry I got so ticked over this… just I kind of don't want our friendship to fall apart, y'know? So telling each other stuff like this helps. Good luck."

"Wait wha-" And he walked off. Argh, Norway! He sighed and looked over at Japan who was getting up as America had just announced they would start their hike again and not to jump off cliffs. Japan smiled and waved at him. Damn, he was so cute. Iceland weakly smiled back and started walking towards him.

"So, how did it go?" Japan asked sweetly. Man, that just killed Iceland. He would have to confess to Japan sooner or later, and he would hate it if the Japanese boy denied him.

"Uh, well it went okay I guess."

"That's good." He smiled again. Dammit, stop smiling… I mean don't stop smiling, argh! He couldn't take it anymore.

"Japan I need to talk to you."

"Alright." As everyone started to hike back up the trail, Iceland and Japan stopped until everyone had passed them.

"Well you see…" Iceland gulped, how the hell would he say this? Should he just come out with it?

"Yes?" Japan looked at him, looking slightly nervous.

"Well, I …" Iceland sighed. "Iloveyou."

"Uhm… Iceland?" Japan poked his shoulder "I didn't understand what you just said."

"I-I… loveyou." Japan frowned.

"Please slow down, Iceland-san." Iceland stopped him and placed both of his hands on Japan's shoulders turning the boy to face him.

"I love you." Japan looked like he was about to faint. Shit, maybe this was a bad idea. Iceland released his grip on the other and stepped back giving him space.

"I-I…" Japan began and swallowed "I… don't know what to say, Iceland-san…"

How about you love me too? Come on.

"I'm sorry."

What? Iceland stood there staring at the ground as Japan walked off with both of his hands covering his face, and his camera dangling from his wrist. Was he just rejected?

"Um." Iceland ignored the sound and continued staring at the very interesting dirt with shocked eyes. Slowly he turned his head with the same shocked eyes to face the direction where the noise had come from. Japan had stopped, and he was still facing away from him.

"W-What." It was barely a word as it tumbled out of the white-haired boy's mouth.

"Fridrik, I'm not used to these kind of situations."

Obviously.

"So… please excuse my behavior."

"Okay." It was probably too quiet of a response for the other to hear. Iceland let his head hang again, as he heard light footsteps. Suddenly he felt a hot breath on his face, and he lifted his head slightly to be met with Japan's face. Japan sweeped the hair away from Iceland's eyes with one hand and stared into his purple eyes.

"The truth is… I might be in love with you too, but I don't know how to handle it… so I acted like I did. Please don't feel hurt."

What did he just say? He might be in love with him _too_? Iceland weakly smiled at this, and let his eyes hold the other's gaze.

"HEY!" They both turned their heads to the new voice, and they could see China standing a way's away waving his arm, his other hand cupped around his mouth. "YOU'LL GET LEFT BEHIND! COME ON!"

"Oh, that's right." Japan waved back at China, making the Chinese boy nod and turn to get with the rest of the group.

"So, uhm, Iceland-san," Japan said taking hold of the other's hand and smiling as they slowly started following after the group, "Does this mean we are… together or something?"

Iceland just couldn't stop himself from smiling and laughing at the other. He just looked so adorable with that little blush and those dazed eyes.

"I guess it does." Japan smiled a big smile and held up his camera.

"Picture?"

----

"Hey, hey!" Hungary said constantly prodding Hong Kong who was unfortunately the one who ended up walking next to her. He just gave her a disinterested stare.

"You see that??" Hungary pointed at Iceland and Japan who were standing, still in view, taking pictures with each other. He slowly turned his head then turned back to Hungary.

"What 'bout 'em?"

"WHAT ABOUT THEM? Do you know what this means, Kong-o?!" She said loudly shaking the life out of Hong Kong.

"No." Unfazed.

"It means that we have LOVE running in the camp! I have to tell EVERYONE!" Hong Kong gave her a very disapproving look and shook his head.

"You can't do that, there is a limit, y'know Hungary."

"WHAT, but I have to!" Hong Kong sighed knowing he couldn't help it at all. He just brushed Hungary off of his and walked off leaving Hungary shooting glances at Hong Kong and at the two picture-taking cuties.

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, and finally walked off. _I'm taking that camera when he falls asleep._

----

After thirty minutes of mindless trail following and hot sun they stopped at the top of the trail. It was a wide clearing with railing surrounding part of it. The view was wonderful, and the best part there was a gazebo with air conditioning.

"Ahhh, sweet mercy-aru!" China said collapsing onto the ground of the gazebo. Russia was sitting on one of the benches drinking his vodka and staring at China's butt. England was lecturing America about running through strange plants… and eating them. Romano was threatening to throw Prussia off the side, and then switched over to beating Spain and _then_ throwing him off the side when he jumped into their 'conversation.' Iceland and Japan, who were last to arrive of course, were sitting side by side looking out at the view and eating little sandwiches Japan had packed.

"WHO EVEN EATS A PLANT THEY'VE NEVER HEARD OF ANYWAYS?!"

"ME, 'CAUSE IM AWESOME!"

Japan laughed and leaned on Iceland's shoulder. "This is nice."

"Yeah."

After a ten minutes of resting they had to hike back down the trail and to the camp. Back at the camp, things got a little intense for Japan though.

----

"You and who are doing what?!" Japan was sitting on his bed smiling as France, Russia, China, America, and England crowded around him with a new emotion on each face. France had a proud look, America a disturbed look, England a 'What the hell' look, China a very overdramatic helpless stare, and Russia… well some kind of sick twisted… well actually he could never tell with that guy what he was feeling.

"Me and Iceland… we're um, going out?" Japan said.

"Why?" England sighed sitting down next to him.

"Why else, of course it's because they're in love!" France said smiling and patting Japan on the head.

"Really, Japan? In love?" Japan nodded and clasped his hands together. England shook his head.

"That's not going to work out, and you know it Japan!"

"But… of course it will! It will…" Japan's smile quickly faded and he lowered his eyes with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry, but he's right-aru…" China said quietly.

"B-but… why… I-I don't have to listen to you guys! I can love whoever I want!" Japan started frantically tears filling his eyes.

"I agree with him." France said taking sitting on the other side of Japan and taking one of his hands, which Japan pulled back quite quickly. France just shrugged it off.

England and China just sighed, while America stared sympathetically. Japan let the tears pour down his rosy cheeks and he cried into the palms of his hands.

"I… I thought… you guys would… be h-h-happy… for me…" Japan choked out between tears. Suddenly the room was filled with a crippling silence, with only Japan's tears speaking.

This was so confusing, why would these guys be saying this to him? Aren't friends supposed to be well… your FRIEND? This was just SO confusing, but whatever the reason he wouldn't let them do this to him. He stood up and pushed them out of his way the best he could and he held his head up high and he stormed out of the cabin. He needed to think, and he needed a secret place for himself now.

He knew just the place.

----

**Holy mastroni D: this even confused me, so I bet yall are wondering why everyone is saying that japan can't be with Iceland well uhh… I don't know either xD but I'll figure it out. I just needed something to help my little plot since I screwed up in the beginning and my friend said she loved it so I shouldn't get rid of it… im so sorry im failing you guys here D: I'll try harderrr really!!**

**Well uhm, ch 7 will be out as soon as possible I guess. And imma do a little cover art for this for the heck of it w well just stick with me on this, and I know it's going by waaaayy fast, so sorry about that too. And I know I shouldn't be ranting to you guys about how much I think it sucks xDD so sorry about that too!**


	7. Chapter 7: Let It Out, Darling

CHAPTER 7

CAMP HETALIA

----

This was so confusing, why would these guys be saying this to him? Aren't friends supposed to be well… your FRIEND? This was just SO confusing, but whatever the reason he wouldn't let them do this to him. He stood up and pushed them out of his way the best he could and he held his head up high and he stormed out of the cabin. He needed to think, and he needed a secret place for himself now.

He knew just the place.

----

Japan ran through the campsite, tears flooding out of his eyes. He went up the "secret" stairs and found himself running straight to that place where Iceland and he had shared their first kiss. He was letting everything out right now. It actually felt very good to him. He found the cement piece and collapsed onto it, sniffling and cold. He laid there for a couple of heartbeats and started to calm down. He lay motionless and panting on the ground until he heard the grass swaying behind him. He gasped, and jumped to his feet.

A figure appeared out of the trees and Japan scrambled over to a set of bushes parallel to where the figure had appeared. He held his breath and sat quietly behind them with his eyes closed. _Don't come near me, please!!_

"Kiku? Was that you?" Japan's eyes opened wide and he carefully turned his head to see who it was. Suddenly he found himself on hands and knees crawling over to the other.

"F-Fridrik-san!!" Japan cried into the other boy's shirt. Iceland just held him. They remained like that for a little while longer before Iceland finally set him up to look at him.

"Kiku…" He sighed looking into the Japanese boy's eyes.

"The-they told me… I couldn't stay with you… w-why did they say that?" Iceland's eyes grew wider and he sighed.

"Kiku, are you going to really listen to them?"

"I-I don't want to… I mean, I-I'm not!!" Japan said clutching Iceland's shirt and pulling himself closer to the other. "But, aren't they supposed to be happy for me?!"

"I don't know why they would say that." Iceland said simply, Japan just sniffled in reply. After another several minutes Iceland helped Japan up.

"Come on, we can't always be out here, y'know. Your friends-"

"What friends…" Japan turned his head away and pouted.

"Kiku, come on…"

"They said I couldn't be with you. What kind of friends say that…?" Iceland didn't know how to respond. He just grabbed the other boy's hand and started walking. Japan slowly followed him as they made their way back to the campsite.

"I want to… s-stay with you, Fridrik-san…" Japan said as they walked down the stairs. Iceland didn't respond he just kept on walking which upset Japan, but he decided to keep it to himself.

"I don't want to go back there…" Japan told Iceland. Iceland turned his head and smiled.

"It'll be alright, just tell them you needed to cool off. Your staying in a cabin with all of them for the next three days… you can't stay mad at each other, and don't worry if you need to see me just come get me. Now go back." Japan stood and stared at him with a disappointed and unsure look, but smiled as one more stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"O-okay!"

"Don't let them get to you." Iceland smiled and placed a light kiss on Japan's forehead, before waving and walking towards the lettered cabins. Japan waved back and started his way back towards his cabin.

----

Iceland entered his cabin and sighed collapsing onto his bed.

"You'll injure yourself doing that." Denmark said. He was leaning over the side of the top bunk holding a rock and a string tied around it and waving it around in front of Norway's face as he read.

"Do what?"

"Fall back onto that bed; you'll break your back." Iceland scoffed and rolled over burying his head into his pillow. He grabbed his iPod and closed his eyes. A picture of him and Norway appeared in his mind. They were standing in the middle of their living room back at home. There was broken glass on the floor, the couch was turned over, and there was blood smeared on the side of Norway's face. They were both panting heavily.

"Get… yourself under control, Fridrik!" Norway screamed at him taking a step back and holding his right arm. Iceland had blood on his palm and his face was red from rage. He looked up at the blonde as if he was about to say something, and then turned on heel and stormed out of their house.

"FRIDRIK!" Was the last thing he heard.

It was snowing heavily, but he didn't care. He walked down his streets staring at the sky, the snow falling onto his face. It burned despite it being so cold, but it cooled him down. Iceland had a bad temper, but no one would know it from his normal apathetic behavior. He was just a kid with a cool exterior and burning interior. He couldn't help it, and he definitely didn't want Japan to see this horrible side of him.

----

Japan entered his own cabin and glanced around it nervously but with a smile on his face. He tip-toed across the cabin towards his bed, the others were probably getting ready for their little night hike. Outside the sun was setting and smearing its radiant colors all over the sky as it faded into darkness.

"Welcome back, Japan." Germany said stoically as he was exiting the cabin, probably to go check on his little Italian. Japan nodded, still trying to keep his small smile on his face. Maybe he should get ready too. A hike might get his mind out of the clouds.

He slipped off his shirt, and walked over to his bag to grab a new one. He could see China napping in his bed, and Russia was messing with the Chinese boy's hair.

"China's sleepy, da!" He said happily poking the other's cheek.

Japan picked out a clean shirt and slipped it over his head. He looked around quickly for France before putting on new shorts. He sighed happily and walked into the bathroom to brush his hair. America and England weren't in there, and they weren't in the cabin either… where could they be? He could hear the others in the cabin next door to theirs jumping around, or beating each other up?

After he cleaned himself up he decided to go find out where the others were. As he exited the cabin he could see them on the baseball field. America was batting and Japan actually felt scared for his life seeing the American boy bat. He ran over to the field and took a place on the wooden bleachers.

"Japan!!" America waved at him. Japan smiled and waved back, the American boy raised up the bat in question and Japan nodded hopping onto the ground. He made his way over to where America was standing and took hold of the bat.

"This'll get your mind off things, trust me." America said and turned his head over to where England was pitching, Japan just laughed and nodded.

"Ready?" England said from the pitcher's plate.

"Ready!" Japan said getting into position. The first was a strike, but Japan hit the ball the second time around and took off for first base. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finland running across to the tennis field and all the other Nordics lazily following behind, and there he was. His white hair swaying, and his purple eyes flicking over to where Japan was running. Japan tripped over himself and fell straight onto his face.

"Oi, Japan, you okay?" He heard England call. Japan sat up and shook his head and weakly smiled at England mouthing 'Yeah.' Japan turned his head over to the Nordics again and saw that they had already made their way to the tennis field. Man, he felt stupid.

"Oh it's almost time for the night hike, come on guys!" America said jumping up from his rest on a nearby bench. Japan picked himself up blushing with embarrassment and followed the others.

----

"Okay, now you know the rules of the night hike! Don't go off the trail, no flashlights or cameras or anything that give off light, and no complaining! Let's go!" It was pure dark besides the cabin lights, and it was freezing cold. Everyone got on the trail and followed America and England who were in front. Japan walked beside his brother, Hong Kong at the rear. It was Wednesday and they would finally be going home on Saturday. Tomorrow would be just an ordinary day at camp – some cabins would team up and compete, and others would take time to clean up their cabins. America had suggested going swimming in the Frio which Japan thought would be fun since he had seen some kayaks earlier, the next day they would be hiking up to something called Blue Hole, supposed to be colder than the river that already flowed through their camp.

He looked over at Hong Kong who was wearing shorts up to his knees, and a light sleeveless gray hoodie. Japan himself was just wearing a t-shirt that had the kanji of 'spirit of Japan' printed on it, and black cargo shorts. The cold night wind howled through the camp as they followed their trail farther away from it, and Japan found himself walking closer towards Hong Kong for body heat. Hong Kong didn't seem to mind.

Ahead of him he could see the back of a familiar white-haired boy leaning on a slightly taller blonde's shoulder.

"Gah, get off me… you're too heavy, Icy." Norway said shoving Iceland a little.

"Argh, but it is cold out here." He complained.

"And you're not used to cold? Your name is freaking Iceland!" Iceland laughed at the remark and sighed.

"I guess you're right." Japan couldn't help but smile at the two. He did have a twinge of jealousy bubbling inside of him, but the two looked as if they had such a strong connection between each other. He longed for that feeling with his brothers, and friends – for him and Iceland.

Wait. Weren't him and Iceland together? He should be up there walking beside his boyfriend! His eyes brightened and he bounced over to where Iceland was walking and looped his arms around the other boy's arm. Iceland looked over surprised but his facial features softened when he realized who it was.

"Góðan dag." Japan smiled.

"Konnichiwa!"

Japan noticed Iceland's eyes seemed to be filled with a sort of regret.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Iceland looked ahead at the others.

"Oh yeah!" America shouted from the front "To get the full effect of a hike at NIGHT, you have to be quiet!! Or as quiet as possible! Got it? Good!"

Japan laughed and put a finger up to his lips, and quietly 'shh'ed Iceland. Iceland quietly laughed back. H

----

**Okay, so for the a/n! Well this chapter is short sorry about that, I will finish the rest of the night hike in the next chapter since a lot happened when I went on my night hike, and I will go ahead and skip to Friday – the day they go to the Blue Hole. The Blue Hole when I went camping they said was supposed to be colder than the Frio, to me it was only slightly colder but who knows how Japan will react, and I bet Iceland is dying to see Japan in a swimsuit, haha! Well anyways, that means that there aren't many chapters left probably about two more! Friday and Saturday!**

**;) Well R&R, I just love reading you guy's reviews! It's nice to wake up and have some positive feedback or someone saying 'That was hilarious!' Even though I totally am not funny. xDD**

**Well, that's it (trying to not make a/n longer than actual chapter, lmao.) See ya til' next time~**


	8. Chapter 8: Adrenaline Rush

"AND THEN THE CUTE LITTLE BIRDYY CAME THROUGH THE WINDDOOOWW~"

Japan groaned and turned around in his uncomfortable makeshift bed. It was way too early. He slowly opened his eyes to see his little alarm clock. FIVE AM?!

"IT SANG 'TIME TO GET UP CHIRP CHIRRPP'!!"

Japan sat up and looked around for the annoying noise filling his cabin. Italy was dancing in circles, fully dressed and happy as ever… singing.

"I-Italy!!" Japan tried to sound un-annoyed but it failed. Italy stopped spinning and looked over at the boy with big brown eyes and a smile.

"Good morning!"

"It's… f-f-five in the morning, Italy-san."

"I know! I just love the morning! All the birds chirping and the dew misting and breakfaasstt~" The Italian said in a sing-song voice and started bouncing again resuming his little wake-up song. Japan rubbed his eyes and sighed. Did that boy get up at this time EVERY day? He shooed the question away and got up accidentally hitting his head on the top bunk. Hurting yourself right when you woke up always gave off bad signs for the rest of the day.

He tried not to think about it and he walked over to England's bed gently shaking him.

"A-Arthur-san… it's… ah- apparently time to get up." Japan said carefully. The Briton stirred and rolled over. Japan shook him again this time earning an irritated groan from the boy.

"Arthur-san…" Japan tried again. The blonde opened his eyes and half-glared at the Japanese boy. Japan stepped back in fright. He was definitely hoping Arthur was a morning person.

"I heard you the first time." England ran his fingers through his hair and growled sitting up.

"Oh… I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." England sighed and stood up. He turned and started to half-way climb up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Hey you knob jockey. Get up." America turned and muttered.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said get up."

"No… before that. Sock monkey what?"

"Just get up!"

Japan giggled to himself at the two, and decided to get ready.

"America-san?"

"Yeah?" America called from the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"What are we doing today?"

"Uhm, hiking up to Blue Hole."

"B-Blue… H-H-H-Hole?" Japan's eyes widened and he looked at the American with a fear-stricken face.

"It's like a big river that's perfectly blue and you can jump off the cliff rocks and stuff into it. It's really fun."

"Oh… why is it called Blue _Hole_?"

"'Cause it's like super deep."

"…"

Poor Kiku.

---

"Why do we have to HIKE everywhere?" Romano said in an irritated voice.

"Because it wouldn't be camping if we weren't, Lovi." Spain told him, wrapping his arm around the Italian's shoulders. Romano flinched and shook the other off.

"Well I hate walking."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because you bribed me."

"Oh yeah."

"ALRIGHT!" Romano and Spain turned their heads to their neighboring cabin's porch seeing America step out and instead of using the stairs, hop over the railing.

"Today is going to be good!" He said walking off towards the mess hall.

"Great… What is he doing?" Romano sighed, leaning on their own cabin's railing.

"We have time to spare, wanna go to the back?" Spain poked Romano in the side with his elbow and had a tiny maniacal smile on his face. Romano gave him a confused look that soon turned to anger.

"WHAT! I- uh… j-j-just 'cause I'm bored!! NOTHING ELSE!"

"Suure, Lovi." Spain laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

----

Iceland walked outside and stretched his arms taking in the morning. He was really looking forward to going swimming today since he never got the chance back at home. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gone for a swim. He could see the others already walking to the mess hall for breakfast and he could hear Norway complaining because he still hadn't eaten yet and that Denmark was slow.

"I'm going ahead guys." Iceland called into the cabin, and turned on heel before Norway could reply.

He walked slowly taking in the morning air and feel. He always had loved mornings the best. By the time he got to the mess hall he could see a lot of the cabins were already eating. He opened the door and walked straight to the back for food.

"Good morning." He was greeted by a soft sounding voice and a polar bear rubbing up against his leg. He smiled and picked up the polar bear.

"Ah, you remind me of my puffin." He said to the bear.

"Puffin?" He turned to see a blonde flipping pancakes and smiling.

"Yeah, my pet bird," Iceland told him putting the bear down and walking over to where he was. "Pancakes?"

"Yup! With only the BEST of maple syrup!"

"Yum," Iceland got about seven pancakes and walked out of the hall holding his plate. He walked down the stairs to the river flowing through their camp, and sat down at a table. He just wanted to watch the water this morning.

----

Japan ran down the path from his cabin towards the mess hall. His cabin had already left earlier and he had been lounging around. He heard laughter coming from the river and stopped. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and walked over to the stairs to look. He could see Iceland talking with Canada and his polar bear rolling around on the table.

Japan began walking down the stairs towards the two.

"So, that's what happened."

"Ah haha, man! Your brother is an idiot."

"He has his moments. Oh, Japan, hello!" Canada looked at him and picked his polar bear off the table. "I really should be cooking breakfast. I'll see you later, guys!"

"Yeah, see ya'," Iceland smiled and got up walking over to Japan. "Good morning."

"Morning," Japan said reaching up to kiss Iceland on the cheek. "Why are you out here instead of inside?"

"I like to look at the scenery while I eat," Iceland said.

"Well come on, America said we need to be ready by… whatever time he said."

"Ready?"

"To go to that hole that you can jump off cliffs into."

"Uhm… Blue Hole?"

"Yeah!" Iceland laughed and took Japan's hand.

"Okay, love, let's go."

----

"OKAY."

"Can you abstain from yelling for ONE day?" England said slamming his head on the picnic table America was, once again, standing on.

"NOPE! WE ARE ABOUT TO GO ON A GREAT JOURNEY!" America called out to all the others that were half-asleep in the grass or just standing impatiently.

"I don't think that's the right word for this, Alfred." England sighed.

"SO THE RULES FOR HIKING UP THERE ARE THE SAME AS LAST TIME! BUT THIS TIME WE'LL BE HIKING UP LONGER ROADS IN HOTTER SUN!! READY?!"

"No."

"LET'S GO!" Japan put on his backpack and jogged over to America and England's side.

"So you're a first timer, eh?" America said patting Japan on the head.

"I guess."

"Interesting. Well then you'll be the first we throw off the side."

"W-What?!"

"He's just kidding Japan." England slapped America on the back of the head. Japan smiled nervously and looked away. Then his face turned red and he swallowed. He just couldn't get Canada and Iceland out of his head. What if… no. He couldn't think these things! Iceland wouldn't cheat on him… and he shouldn't even think about this stuff. Clingy girls thought about this stuff.

"Really… he didn't mean that." Japan picked his head up and was met with England looking at him. He must've noticed the distressed look on the other boy's face.

"Oh… I-I know that… Sorry, lost in thought." England frowned and looked up at the sun.

"Him, right?"

"W-What?"

"Iceland. Your think about him, aren't you?" Japan's eyes widened. He really did not want to talk to England about this.

"U-Uhm…"

"Listen, I'm… I'm just not sure about you doing this… I-I… I don't want to see you get hurt, Kiku." Japan's heart practically stopped. Did Arthur really care that much about him?

"Thanks, Arthur-san… but I- I'll be fine," Japan smiled at him. "Let's just have a fun time swimming?"

"Yeah."

----

"WHOO! Pick up the pace everybody, I can see the water!" America shouted starting to jog ahead of the group towards a little cement staircase leading down to the water.

"Somebody… s-shoot him…" England said panting with his hands on his knees.

"We're almost there, come on." Japan told him pointing to where America had disappeared in a second flat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" England said stumbling forward.

Japan gaped at the scene as he walked down the stairs. The water was perfectly blue and sparkling, and the cliffs weren't _too_ high, and after all that walking all he wanted to do was jump into that oasis. He set his backpack down on a rock and pulled off his shirt, shaking his hair out. America was already swimming towards the rocks on the other side, and everyone else was still taking their time around the stairs.

He walked over to the water's edge and stuck his hand in swaying it around. He sighed happily – this was nice. In a few minutes half the nations were in the water or jumping off rocks on the other side, and the others were just sitting or tanning (mostly the girls.) Japan slid off the side and into the water and let himself sink to the bottom until he needed a breath. He came up for air and was met with Iceland's face.

"Man, look at you." Iceland breathed, making Japan flush.

"U-Uhm… are y-you getting in?" Japan said holding onto the side to keep himself from sinking.

"Oh yeah, of course, but Norway told me he wanted to jump in with me." Iceland said tilting his head to where Norway was pushing Denmark in the water; Japan giggled.

Norway walked over ignoring Denmark's yelling and took hold of Iceland's hand.

"Sorry about that, okay, ready." Japan backed away trying not to look at their hands.

"Alright," Iceland said and they both backed up and took a running jump into the freezing water – which both was most likely used to.

As soon as they had splashed into the water Japan immediately swam over to Iceland.

"Let's go jump off the rock." Japan said smiling and swimming backwards over to where the nations were climbing up. Iceland smiled back and nodded following him closely. Japan grabbed hold of a small rock and pulled himself up onto a larger one with Iceland trailing behind. He finally made it up to the top. The rock was flat and slippery and there was a line to jump off. He was really scared he might slip and fall off, but he held his ground. Mostly because Iceland was watching, he'd look stupid if he fell, he'd probably die too, and he's the one who suggested jumping off.

Iceland climbed up and sat down next to Japan as the line slowly jumped off the cliff. Finally the two of them got to the front. Japan climbed onto the taller rock America was standing on.

"Hey, Japan! You came to jump? Awesome! Take a run for it!"

Japan looked at him, then at Iceland, then at the river below him. He wondered who the first person to ever jump off a cliff into a who-knows-how-deep river was, and why on EARTH would they want to. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists then took a deep breath and ran.

The fall seemed like forever, and ever, and ever… _splash!_ Japan felt an adrenaline rush shake his entire body and the cold water just seemed to make it worse. He stayed under for who knows how long until he decided he should breathe. Reaching the surface he saw Iceland on top of the rock waving down at him with America flashing him a thumbs up. He swam out of the way so Iceland could jump and leaned against the edge of the water so he could get a good view of his boy.

He saw Iceland say something to America before looking down and backing up for his run. He shook his hands and ran. Iceland went down with an emotionless expression much to Japan's disappointment, but I bet if you looked closeness you could see the fun in his eyes. Japan smiled and swam over to meet Iceland. Japan poked his head out of the water and shook his hair sending water droplets every which way.

"Wanna do it again?" Iceland asked as they both swam out of the way so Taiwan could jump.

"Sure!" And they jumped again, and again, and again, and again. England picked up his backpack and swung it over his shoulder looking at the white and black haired boys as they talked while sitting on the rocks across the water.

"Man, look at those two. I was sure they would get tired after the tenth time."

"It is fun!" America said slipping his shirt over his head.

"Well yeah, but really…" England sighed and motioned with his hand that they were leaving towards the two. Seeing their nods he turned around and made his way up the stairs.

"What are you so paranoid about with them?" America said running up behind him.

"I'm not paranoid… I just don't think… Well, I-I…" England stammered, flushing with embarrassment as he couldn't think of the right thing to say. America frowned and rested his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"I don't think you should worry about them." He smiled and looked back at the two. Japan was laughing as Iceland was trying to catch a fish. England had an unsure look on his face but it was soon replaced by happiness – he'd never seen Japan that happy before.

"Hey you two, come on."

"Alright, alright, we're coming!"

----

**Oh emm gee. This has taken forever to finish – I am struggling sooo much with these chapters, but I always end up pleased at the end. ^^ Well one more chapter and I'll be done with this. After this story if IceJap does become a favorite of you guys I could post some drabbles of them, but I'm not sure about it haha~**

**Hope you enjoy this… I slaved over this chapter. ;_;**

**8D**


End file.
